Verifying the integrity of a train involves monitoring that the train has not lost any wagons.
Currently, that verification operation is carried out by devices which are specially configured for the purpose and which are installed along the tracks and which are suitable for counting the number of axles of the train.
These devices are troublesome because they require specific adaptation of the track.